bedrockpersonfandomcom-20200214-history
Database File 027
ACCESSING DATABASE... ‽‽ WELCOME TO THE SITE KOPPA DATABASE ‽‽ !! DUE TO RECENT SECURITY RISKS, ALL DATABASE FILES WILL BE DENIED PERMANENT SAVING IN PROVIDED GS/CN ARCHIVES. PLEASE MAKE SURE YOU HAVE VIABLE BACK UP COPIES FOR ANY SIGNIFICANT DOCUMENTS UPLOADED TO THE DATABASES. KTHNX ~Command !! > /open File KAPPAISDEAD OPENING FILE… ---- The following is recovered from personal files of the propagator of the Kappa Killings, the incident that foresaw the permanent shutdown of Compound-Kappa, Researcher Alex Brannigan. Brannigan remains at large. Entry 1: '''This is...uh...Doctor Alex Brannigan at Compound Kappa. This is, uh, Experiment 81-B. We throw a cat in a blender and see what sticks--no I'm kidding--this is our experiment to see if we can get official designation as a science compound. Like Zeta, but like actually worth something. The experiment is to see if we can artificially stimulate a brain extracted from a dead coworker. We actually got a little scanner that'll translate impulses into speech. '''Entry 2: IT WORKED OH GOD YES IT WORKED YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Entry 3: Oh Jesus God in Heaven! THE COMMANDER DECIDED TO LET KAPPA BE AN OFFICIAL SCIENCE DISTRICT! He said he hasn't found actual experiments for us to do, but he will soon!! Entry 4: Damn. uh, weird day today...Jackson, my brother...he was...stationed at Stronghold Lambda, he called my cell babbling, crying like a baby. He just screamed, "God please help me help me please Alex. God there was this fucking thing at Mu today. It looked straight into the camera, straight at me more like it, and just told me to shush. shush shush shush! Lord I don't know what it was about him, but when I went out to put up the walls I saw him on the roof. He grabbed his neck and clawed at his face and was screaming bloody murder. He looked right at me and screamed at me, telling me I disobeyed him! I'm scared Alex, fuck I can't go home! Can I stay with you for a week? Please??" Well, needless, he was scared as shit. Entry 5: Brought Jackson into Kappa today. He was pretty calm, honestly. Until about a quarter before five. He started screeching and pointed to the fog and screamed "He's here". I didn't see anything, no one did. But I felt something in that fog. Entry 6: FUUUUUCK. Someone keeps sending us messages from Mu every half an hour or so. Spooky. It's just gibberish, random characters and symbols. After 7 o' clock, I locked up shop and I got a text. "FINDME" Entry 7: Someone attacked bedrock in his chambers. Locked down all compounds for a day. Stayed home with Jackson and we watched Netflix. It was nice. Entry 8: We're shutting down operations for three days. Mu is getting into some serious shit to stop the thing that attacked bedrock. We're calling it "Operation: Rabbit Hole". I took the transit over to Mu to talk to bedrock about it, but he seemed really shaken. He stammered at me and couldn't stop shaking. He said that the thing hates cameras. Like, really hates cameras. It freaked out at fled when it realized it was being watched. He said he needs me to send some of my staff over to help with the technicians, maybe make an acid bomb to chuck at him for a Plan B. I caught him checking out Pam from Admissions as I left. Sort of thought he was gay. Jackson was very concerned that things aren't going to work out. I sent half of my staff to Mu, can't go myself. I don't trust Jackson alone. Entry 9: Writing this live! We're watching the op live! SHIT! Ok the guy just came in the cmpnd. tore down the wall gotta write fast FUCK THIS IS SO COOL! GODDAMN!!! Oh shit, oh shit, god damn it the entire room is dead! He just killed all of them. ok, he's going into the trap room...oh kay. okay. okay. nothing's happening. he sees the room is full of people, there are a ton of witnesses. it's working, he's screaming. oh my god it sounds so human. OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OSHT OSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ''entry9.5-''i... oh my god. its been four hours. the death toll keeps rising. i mean... when he screamed, the whole room shook. not on camera, my actual residing room shook. the power throughout kappa went down. then the first scream rang out. the camera feed went dark, not down, as in the taped scene became dark. there was this distortion, we could see the room was awash in gunfire, but the thing just kept screaming. Suddenly someone near me hollered, "Hey, quit pinching!" Waves of shrieks and yelps rippled through the crowd, from one wall to the other, back and forth. "Who's running around? Settle down!" Someone hollered. "Who's laughing? This isn't funny!" and "Ow! Who stepped on my foot?!" Despite security guards' urging to calm down and keep their cool, the crowd became more and more agitated until, finally, after nearly an hour of madness SOMEONE SCREAMED "I SEEEEEEE YOOOOOU" THE LIGHTS WENT DOWN BUT I SAW HIS FACE I SAW HIS MASK I SAW HIM ON THE CAMERA AND IN FRONT OF ME AT THE SAME TIME HE JUST FLICKERED IN AND OUT AND OH GOD JACKSON JACKSON CAN'T STOP SCREAMING PLEASE GOD CALM DOWN I STILL REMEMBER THEIR FACES IT WAS TOO DARK TO SEE BUT I STILL SAW THEIR FACES. AGONY. FEAR. THEY DIDN'T DESERVE IT. What followed could only be described as utter chaos. In the dark, only the wails of the dead and the anguished cries of those left could be heard in a massive, swelling din that bloodied the ears of all within that black echo chamber. And... and... when the lights came on the room was full of corpses. i looked to the camera. it's standing amongst the corpses. the lights are flickering. it tells us, "it's not a bad person". it tells me to shh. and then the camera ends. 600 died at mu. 340 died here at koppa. we're getting casualties from all over the grid. Entry 10: bedrock called me. he offered condolenses. my staff is dead. he's sporadic now. he's making quick jokes once in a while. he used to be a no-nonsense stern guy. now...i don't even know. he asks me if we can still do brain shit with our limited staff. i say yes. pam died. the thing got her, evidently. they found an eye, half her torso, and a partially consumed skull. her brain, intact. totally. I don't think bedrock is well. Entry 11: bumbumbumbumbumbumbumbumbumbumbumbumbummrsandmanbringmeadream Entry 12: Test before you go for it. If we fuck up Pam I fear bedrock will do something worse than cut our funding. He's asking for synthetic bodies now. We're being sent remains in mass quantities. i'm so scared Entry 13: experiments on vessels are a failure. it doesn't seem to be any different from the control cases. whatever. they're a hassle to work with anyway. the artificial fingers just stick to you, and won't let go... Entry 14: nothing is happening. i don't know what to do. i'll just keep injecting everything with chemicals i want this to work. Entry 15: one of the bodies opened its eyes. EntRY 16: IT WORKED GOOD CHRIST!!!!!!!!! Everyone that had died... ...everyone that we got...has woken up. They're all walking around and talking like nothing is wrong. I thought they were goners...? eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeDARK DARKER YET DARKER THE DARKNESS KEEPS GROWING THE SHADOWS CUTTING DEEPER: all the light has gone from my world. Entry 17: Jackson wasn't home. He didn't tell me he was going out. There was a note pinned to the door. the thing is it's on the inside. like inside my fucking house. Entry 18: Jackson still hasn't come back. Entry 19: '''they melted together. we messed up. WE MESSED UP. OH DEAR JESUS THE EXPERIMENTS ARE SCREAMING. THEY'RE BEGGING FOR DEATH AS BEST THEY CAN. OH GOD. THEY ALL MELTED TOGETHER. OOOH GOD THEY'RE BANGING ON THE DOOR WHISPERING "allleeeeeeexxxxxxx alllleeeeeeeexxxx" PLEASE GOD. '''ENTrrry 20; shot them all to death. shot em all Entry 21: found jackson. what was left of him anyway. torso. missing legs. missing most of his chest. sternum gone. ribs exposed. jackson im so sorry. i didn't protect you. Entry 22: it found me in the closet trying to hang myself. it says things like "jackson hates you" and "give up on it all." "You're not helping any of us." "You're a failure" "You're a faaaaaaaaailure" "Everyone you've ever loved is going to die." Entry 23: RAN RAN RAN RAN RAN RAN RAN I RAN IT SAW ME. It glided towards me... I fell in a heap covering my eyes... "Stay in wonderland and I'll show you how deep the rabbit hole goes." Entry 24: "Bring a shotgun" it said. AND I DID! All. Of them. Are Dead. My co-workers entrails stain my teeth. I smashed Pam's brain and cut off her synthetic head. Stuck my thing in her mouth over and over again til release. KAPPA IS DEAD. WE'RE ALL DEAD. Entry 25: The next thing I knew I was in the ward at Nu. COMPOUND NU. Ignoring how exactly I got here, the medics tell me it has been a week since all this happened. I'm not sure if I believe them. For one thing, they all smile slyly when they tell me anything. Plus, I think they are drugging me surreptitiously. I feel so woozy all the time. I hate this place, it is so barren and lifeless. But to be honest, I like the fact that there are bars on the windows. Entry 25.5: '''I killed the medics. I'm a free man. Stole tons of pills from the medications office. Now, everyone's gone. '''entry 266666666666: Sometimes, I wake up at night. It is always very quiet and there is no one around. I often hear Jackson wailing in the distance. A couple of times, I heard tapping on the windows. But I took some more pills so it doesn't matter. The only thing I don't like, is that there is no lock on the wardrobe. Please get me a lock on the wardrobe? I don't like what's in there so please do something about it. Please close it off. Please help me. ----- Alex Brannigan has been missing several months. Given his contemporaneous unstable state of mind, it can be assumed that if still active he poses a major threat. As of █/██/1█, he is to be considered dormant, i.e. declared dead in absentia. Contact Mu Administration if you have any information regarding his current whereabouts. Category:Database Files